


those who observe

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cadet walks in on the Commander and a Squad Leader in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those who observe

You think you should leave. You know you should leave. The papers gripped between your fingers crinkle, threaten to drop, but you can't move, fixed in place as you are by cool blue eyes that twinkle with what might be amusement, or just the sun glancing sideways through the window. 

You should avert your eyes, while you're thinking of leaving, but they are pinned to Squad Leader Eren, the sweaty locks of brown hair stuck to his forehead, his mouth open and wet and red (like he's been sucking cock, your mind helpfully supplies) and you wonder if he even knows you’re there as he groans, rolls his hips back for Commander Armin, leaving you no illusion as to what they might be doing, and reaches up and back to tangle his fingers in long blonde hair.

You should give the commander his papers and leave. You should leave. You should stop looking. You’re frozen and stuttering out the instructions that Corporal Mikasa had you repeat three times. You wish she'd made you repeat them more. You wish you hadn't walked in on this. (Who are you kidding, you're so glad you walked in on this) because Eren moans out Armin's name like a prayer, his big hands, bandaged from being bitten into, scrabbling for purchase over the desk, thick muscled thighs straining as he rides Armin like it’s all he needs, glistening all over with sweat. You can't see his cock but you can imagine it, bobbing and leaking precum, Armin's cock carving an easy path inside his body.

The commander hasn't taken his eyes off you yet, and he must think it’s cute, seeing you so transfixed by the sight Eren makes, moaning eagerly, grinding back against Armin, an absolute wreck for his cock. "You have something for me, cadet?" He invites, and holds out his hand for the papers you've nearly ripped between your fists. His sleeves are rolled to his elbow, where you can see five long claw marks, no doubt Eren’s making. He rolls his own hips, just once, and Eren shouts, curving back, head tossed and throat long, and fingers digging at his own thighs now too. You don’t know how the commander can be so calm while he has that beast riding him, begging for him. (After all, you’re only watching and you want to touch, you want to make him come so many times he passes out).

You edge closer, away from the door. You can see Eren's cock now, you can see Armin’s cock disappearing inside his glistening slick hole, hear the wet noises it makes as Eren slides back onto it, pulling himself up again only to drop himself onto Armin with a stuttering moan. You forget the papers again until Armin flaps his hand at you, and you turn to him. There are bites littered along his throat, down to his collar bones, past the fabric of his shirt. He wears them with little concern, and you give him the papers.

He looks at you expectantly, and you think of turning to go, but Eren’s loud, and right beside you, and now that you’re this close you can hear him whispering over the creak of the chair they're tangled in, "Armin please-- Armin-- Armin please! I’m going to- I need to- Armin please!" until it sounds like he’s sobbing it, working himself back on Armin’s cock, his hole taking it greedily, but obviously it’s not enough (of course it’s not, you knew that in the back of your mind, Eren probably needs Armin to bend him over the desk, fuck into him with power and strength, pinning him there against the wood until all he can do is cry and take it.) Your mouth goes dry and you swallow in vain to wet it again.

"I’m sure these came with instructions?" Armin prompts, and he leans back in his chair to flip through the papers coolly, as if he himself isn’t rumpled from Eren’s vicious brand of fucking, as if Eren isn’t in his lap riding him, begging him with increasing urgency and volume. "Hush Baby, can’t you see I’m busy?" He says once, curling his fingers around his hips and Eren keens with desperation.

"Corporal Ackerman said the blue ones need immediate attention" (but then, so does Eren so what does that mean?) "She signed off the yellow ones," (god but Eren’s distracting: all brown skin, rolling hips, you wish you could see his ass, you wish Commander Armin would stop playing these mind games, whether they're with you or Eren, and just fuck him over the desk right there in front of you.) "And the green one is a request from Commander Marlo."

"Armin!" Eren pleads, he sounds like Armin’s killing him, and you’d give anything for Armin to do the same to you; to fuck you with the same cool callous control. You put one hand over your mouth, to keep from moaning aloud maybe, as Eren folds himself over the desk, long fingers crumpling half finished reports, and looks right at you, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

"Alright." Is all Armin says, standing, placing one hand between Eren’s shoulder blades, pinning him. Then they are truly fucking, and your eyes leap from Eren who sings all his pleasure, and Armin, whose moans are soft now, under his breath colouring the praise he murmurs in Eren’s ear. He’s looking right at you, watches you watch them both as he fucks Eren and says "Gonna come, baby? Gonna come right in front of the cadet?"

You stand transfixed and Eren glances at you and moans (and fuck if that won’t be the fodder of all your fantasies from now on) and comes gloriously, back bowing and throat long, cock spurting across the desk. Armin comes with a sound like a laugh, head tipped back and hair spilling gold over his shoulder. God he’s beautiful, and he looks at you with blue eyes that might be amused, or just catching the last rays of sunlight.  

"Thank you for the delivery, cadet, run along." Armin says, gathering a sex limp Eren and depositing him back in his lap. You’d give anything to stay a little longer, to -- You should leave. Your throat’s tight and you nod helplessly, salute half heartedly. The door is shutting when you hear Armin say, "you really do love putting on a show." 

It closes before you can hear Eren's reply.


End file.
